


Depravity

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I feel so bad for writing this, Oh My God, Reference to Rape, So much angst, and murder, and there's a lot of crying, i've never written anything with so much swearing in it before, now i know how kenya feels, sans pov, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is a sick, twisted skeleton, and Frisk remembers everything. Unfortunately, none of them are good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752618) by [KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptedmelibea/pseuds/KenyaKetchup). 



> So I was reading KenyaKetchup's "Creep," which should get an award for most fucked up Sans because that skeleton is seriously not okay, and I wanted to make a spin off of what might/may have happened, once upon a time. You should read Creep first, because otherwise it might not make too much sense, but this could technically stand alone.

Sans woke up. 

 

The memories of the RESET flooded his mind and the nausea crashed into him like one of those goddamned rocks in Waterfall, and Sans barely stumbled into the bathroom in time. 

 

He gasped for breath, leaning on the counter for support. The mirror’s image stared at him, wide-eyed and panting.

 

_ What the fuck did he just do?! _

 

The answer came easily enough. He had  _ raped _ Frisk,  _ killed _ Frisk, and the timeline had RESET. 

 

And he had enjoyed it.

 

Another wave of nausea hit, but not because of the RESET.

 

_ He was a monster _ .

  
And Sans laughed, because  _ of course he was a fucking monster _ and he laughed and laughed and choked on his tears.

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

He staggered back to his room and locked the door, slouching into his desk. The goddamned graphs were still there.

 

It was still Wednesday.

 

Sans got to work.

* * *

 

This time, he wouldn’t forget that  _ fucking psychotic flower _ .

 

He tailed Frisk the next night, making sure that they didn’t notice him.

 

Sans followed them all the way to the back to the entrance of the Ruins. Flowey was waiting.

 

The flower began without preamble.“So, you still believe that  _ smiley trashbag  _ loves you?” 

 

Sans froze. He waited tentatively, waited for Frisk to defend him, waited for  _ something _ , but Frisk stood in silence.

 

“I think,” they said softly, “that I’m starting to remember more.”

  
  
Sans twitched.

  
  
Frisk hesitated for a second before continuing. “The nightma- the  _ dreams _ are more vivid. And I remember more when I wake up.”

 

Their shoulders were shaking, and it took a moment for Sans to realize that they were  _ crying _ .

 

“That can’t have happened, could it? Some of them could have just been dreams. I couldn’t have-  _ Sans _ couldn’t have-”

 

Frisk was sobbing openly now. Sans noticed that the ground around him was awash with blue, and he had to force down his magic to keep it from glowing.

 

Flowey was quiet. “All of the dreams are real,” he said. He seemed very tired, like he had done this a million times before. “All of them.”   
  
Frisk cried louder.

  
Sans fled.

* * *

 

The timeline RESET about a week later, and it was driving him  _ fucking insane _ . What was killing the kid? What the  _ fuck _ were they doing?

 

It was fucking Wednesday again.

* * *

 

He started to notice something was off. 

 

He was still avoiding Frisk ( _ j _ ust like in the last timeline where he had _ shut up shut up  _ **_shut up_ ** ), which meant he had to keep track of them through their “link” so they wouldn’t accidentally cross paths, but Frisk hadn’t moved for a week. They had been staying at the inn, and, other than the occasional lifeless shuffle back and forth, Frisk was staying completely still.

 

Then Papyrus brought something to his attention. 

 

“SANS,” the taller skeleton announced. “THE HUMAN IS NOT RETURNING MY CALLS, NOR ARE THEY REPLYING TO MY TEXTS.”

 

“yeah, bro?” Sans mumbled. The last thing he wanted to hear about was Frisk. “maybe the kid’s not feeling well or something.”   
  
“HM,” Papyrus huffed. “BUT NOT EVEN ONE MESSAGE TO LET US KNOW THAT THEY’RE OKAY? IT SEEMS SUSPICIOUS.”   
  
Sans was getting tired. “maybe,” he said, trying to keep his voice light because this was  _ Papyrus _ dammit, he wasn’t going to snap at his  _ brother _ , “they wanted to be left  _ a-bone _ for a little while.” 

 

He snickered as Papyrus screeched with rage at his pun, but it felt hollow.

 

Three days later, his brother approached him again.

 

“SANS, I’M GETTING CONCERNED,” Papyrus said, wringing his hands anxiously. “I TRIED TO GO VISIT THE HUMAN, BUT THEY AREN’T TAKING VISITORS. ACCORDING TO SANDY, THEY HAVEN’T EVEN LEFT THE ROOM AT ALL.”

 

“whaddya want me to do about it?” Sans replied, struggling to keep his features relaxed. His hands were trembling.

 

“YOU SHOULD CHECK ON THEM,” Papyrus declared. “SUBTLY, OF COURSE, TO MAKE SURE THAT THEY’RE WELL.”

 

Sans sighed. “if i do, will it make you feel better?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

 

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically, and Sans sighed again. He couldn’t say no to his brother.

 

“alrighty. i’ll be back in time for your bedtime story, paps. don’t get  _ tufoli _ lonely without me.”

 

He teleported away before Papyrus could yell at him.

 

Sans landed in front of Frisk’s door and rapped against the wood briskly. Best to get this over with as quickly as possible.

 

He could hear muffled movement from within and the door swung open to reveal the human in question.

 

“heya, kid,” Sans started. “ya know, paps was getting pretty worried about you, and  _ tibia _ honest, i was, too. you could’ve called if you were sick or something-”   
  
“I remember, Sans,” they said. 

 

He froze. Slowly, he looked Frisk in the eyes. Hollow, lifeless holes met his gaze, completely devoid of determination. ( _ just like last time, when you had preyed on their fears, bit deep into their half-healed wounds and watched the spirit drain out of their eyes. _ )

 

“I remember everything.”

 

Sans was paralyzed. This was it. This was timeline where they  _ remembered everything  _ and  _ he wasn’t alone anymore _ .

 

But the more Sans looked at them, the more he  _ saw _ them, the more terrified he became.

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

So he killed them.

 

The timeline  **_R E S E T_ ** .

* * *

 

It was Wednesday again.

 

He threw up into his trash can. He didn’t have enough energy to make it to the bathroom.

 

_ Frisk remembered _ .

 

_ Frisk remembered  _ **_e v e r y t h i n g_ ** .

 

Sans took a minute to focus and teleported to Frisk again, bypassing the door completely and landing in a sprawled out mess next to their bed. He scrambled up and saw them, perched on the mattress.

 

“You really are a selfish coward,” they said, flatly, quietly. No rage, no fear, nothing. Just dead, empty eyes. 

 

“frisk- i-  _ fuck,  _ i- i never,” he faltered. “i’m sorry,” he said, and he knew it wasn’t enough.

 

Sans broke. He fell to his knees at their bedside, hands balled into fists that made his bones creak and grind and sobbed.

 

“i’m sorry. i’m sorry. oh god, frisk, i’m so sorry.” He repeated the words like a mantra, like some sick, twisted prayer that fell on deaf ears.

  
It would never be enough.


End file.
